Human?
by PassionFish
Summary: Guess who turns up in Sunnyhell with a heart beat? Spuffy; Set in early Season 3...COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Human?

By PassionFish

**Prologue******

Spike watched from behind a tree as Buffy called her good bye to her mother over her shoulder, grabbed her school bag and then left for school out of the back door.  He glanced up at the sun shining brightly in the sky, sighing loudly then followed the slayer a fair pace behind her.

It had been nearly forty-eight hours since the vampire had woken up and discovered he was a vampire no more.  Well, that wasn't quite true.  He could breathe, his heart was beating, he could walk in the sun, he didn't hold quite as much fear for crucifixes and holy water, he certainly didn't want to drink blood but as a few of his minions could attest to he still retained his vampiric strength and skill.

Spike stopped outside the school and watched as the slayer met up with the witch and the whelp and went inside together.  The ex-vampire waited until all the students had entered the school and the principal had done the once-round check that no one was lurking outside classrooms.  As the troll-like man gave one finally look to the surroundings then turned to go inside Spike made his move around the back of the school to the entrance to the stacks in the library.

Jimmying open the door, Spike closed it carefully behind him and made his way through the bookcases.  Settling himself where he could see the door and see when the slayer came in but also so that he couldn't be seen.  And so he waited.

It was around eleven when the slayer finally entered the library.  Spike watched as she threw her bag to the table and began ranting.

"Are you sure I can't kill him, Giles?"  Buffy half-shouted to her watcher who was in his office.  She began pacing the library floor as she continued.  "I mean, think about it, the world would be a much better place without him.  And its not like he's human - he can't be, he's lacking compassion.  Come on, I've seen vampires...soul-less vampire's with more compassion then he has in his little toe!"

She slumped down in a chair, her arms hanging limply over the sides, just as Giles walked in, a small ripper-like smile on his face at his wards rant.

"Please Giles, I'm a slayer of bad things, right?"

"Yes, Buffy but..."

"Well then, he's a bad thing - I should get to slay him!"  Buffy interrupted.  "I shouldn't have to jump into his holes."

"Through his hoops, pet."  Spike's accented voice travelled down the stairs from the stacks as did the ex-vampire.

Buffy immediately jumped up into a defensive fighting stance, stake in hand as the watcher dropped his books, whipping out a crucifix.  Spike smirked and stopped on the bottom stair, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, white flag here, I quit."  He said, his tone even.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she relaxed out of her fighting stance and placed both hands on her hips, completing in a mocking tone.  "We're mortal enemies we don't get time outs."

He clapped three times, "Well, done love."  He laughed out.                                                                                                                

Spike lurched forward towards the watcher and as he did Giles shoved the cross protectively into his face.  The vampire-no-more reached out and grabbed the crucifix.  He walked over to the slayer who had lowered her stake and handed it to her.

"Whah...?"  Buffy was at a loss for words as she blindly took the cross, staring up at her mortal enemy who still stood in front of her.  Of its own accord, one of her hands rose to touch his neck.  She gasped sharply as she felt his pulse beneath her fingers, her eyes bugging.

"Spike?"  She whispered, suddenly unsure of anything...and rightly so.

"Yeah love - I gotta problem."

TBC


	2. One

Human?

By PassionFish

**Part One**

Buffy sat frowning at Spike, who sat across from her. Spike was watching the watcher who was walking back and forth from the table and his office bringing various books with him including the Codex and several Watchers Diaries.  The peroxide blonde turned his head back to the slayer and frowned at her frown.

"What?"  He asked, absently looking up as Giles dumped yet another book on the table.

"What?  What?  This is way wiggy and not just in a small way."  Spike rolled his eyes as the slayer began to rant once again, as she paced the room, about how this was ruining her already askew view of the crazy world she lives in.

"Hey!  Its not like I asked to become human."  The ex-vampire argued.

Buffy stopped suddenly and turned back to him, a questioning look on her face.  "So you're just human?"

"Haven't we already covered that?"  Spike snapped.

"I mean..."  Buffy began, unfazed by his tone. "What about strength and skill and stuff...well, not that you had much skill anyway."

"Thanks so much, pet.  But yes, I still got it."  Spike replied, flashing her a sexy grin, which caused her to blush slightly.

"So Giles what are we doing with all the books?"  Buffy said slightly desperately, in an attempt to get the spot light off her.  *Why the hell do I give that reaction when he does that...its SPIKE for God's sake!*  She mentally scolded herself as Giles answered her question.

"Well, we're uh, going to have to go through them I suppose.  Maybe there's some reference to a male slayer..."

"Hey now, wait a minute, I never said I'd help you..."  Spike interrupted, just to be interrupted by the slayer.

"If you got your strength and you want our help you can help us."

"What's the matter, love?  Slaying getting too much for you in your old age?"  Spike asked snidely.

"If it is, can you make it all better?"  Buffy asked sweetly, batting her widened eyes dramatically at the blonde.

"Uh-hum,"  Giles coughed politely, not quite liking the direction of the conversation.  "I think it would be beneficial to test the full capacity of your predicament if you were to patrol with Buffy."

"Hold on, Giles.  Why does he have to patrol with me?  Can't he go with..."  Buffy protested.

"Buffy you can hold your own so if there were to be a problem..."  Giles interrupted.

"But..."  Buffy tried again.

"No, that is final!"  Her watcher snapped, ignoring her murderous scowl.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, love!"  Spike sniggered.

"Joy!"  Buffy muttered.  A bell rang in the background and Buffy looked up at the clock.  "Shit, I'm gonna be late!"  She exclaimed, grabbing her bag.  She looked back at her watcher.  "I'll be back with the others after P.E, Giles."

"Okay Buffy."  Giles said, moving back into his office.

Buffy turned to go but Spike's voice halted her, "Don't I get a goodbye, love?"

She looked up a mocking look on her face and tilting her head to the side, stuck her middle finger up at him, "Goodbye, love."  With that she left the library to Spike's chuckle.

The peroxide blonde watched the slayer's swaying ass as she left the library and sighed.  This was going to be a long day.

TBC

Wantin' more for your money?  You know what to do….REVIEW!!!


	3. Two

Human?

By PassionFish

Part Two 

"So, you just woke up and poof you were human?"  Buffy asked sceptically as she and Spike walked through the woods - what she remembered was a short cut to 'Stones' the new late night club that opened the other week.

"Yes."  Spike answered for the fourth time, twiddling a stake between his fingers.  "Do I need to say it again or has your brain finally got it."

"Hey, you make out like this is normal."  She stopped suddenly a thoughtful expression on her face.  "How come you're not wigging, I mean when I was a vampire I totally wigged and you're all..."

"You were a vampire?"  Spike interrupted.

"Huh?  Oh, not really.  Nightmares were coming true and I got turned."

"Then turned back?"  He asked regretfully.

"Well, yeah - it was all just some kid's coma-nightmare."  Buffy explained.

"Pity."  Spike muttered as they began to walk again.  The slayer frowned at his response but left the thought alone.

Buffy was about to ask about his soul when a small branch cracking alerted her of company moments before she was hit over the head with a large tree branch.  She fell to the ground on her hands and knees.  Still dazed she nearly missed the kick aimed at her stomach.  She grabbed the vampire's foot and threw him away from her as she stood.  Her eyes quickly moved to Spike who was holding his own against three vampires, just staking one.  Their eyes met briefly and he nodded that he was fine before delivering a sharp punch to one attacker's face.

Buffy blocked the round punch aimed at her temple and quickly staked the vampire without preamble.  Her slayer-senses informered her there was badder prey to the right and she glance back at Spike who now only had one vampire in front of him before heading off into he forest - using her senses to seek the demon out.

The trail led her to the edge of a canyon.  

She moved slowly, cautiously; wary of an attack.  A three-armed slimy green creature suddenly charged at her, knocking her to the ground.  She flipped it over her head, hastily getting to her feet, whipping out a stake.  

Buffy ducked under its high punch and blocked its low punch, kicking the demon square in the head.  It staggered a few steps back but quickly regained it's footing, coming at the slayer.  Buffy's face screwed up as purple goo shot out of its mouth and she ducked before it hit her in the face.

The creature let out a vicious roar and charged at Buffy once again.  However, it didn't notice the slayer's change of position and fell down the cliff.  On its way down one of its extended arms reached up and grabbed the slayer's ankle.

With a screech, Buffy landed flat on her face and was pulled down to the edge.  With slayer-speed she grabbed hold of a tree root hanging near the edge of the cliff keeping both herself and the demon suspended in the air - holding on for dear life...literately.

The goo-monster was having its own problems - its slimy hands having a difficult time holding on to the slayer's ankle.  Buffy sensed this and shook her leg vigorously.  With a high-pitched scream the demon fell.  Buffy heard its skull crack on the rocks below and she shuddered despite herself.

Just as she was thinking of a way of hauling herself over the edge there was a cracking sound and she could feel the tree root breaking from the tension.

From the position she was in she couldn't flip herself because she was uncertain if she'd be able to use a half broken root as leverage.  As another part of the root cracked she swallowed her pride and called for Spike.

Spike, who had been looking for her, broke into a run at the sound of her needy voice.  He reached the cliff but couldn't see anything.

"Slayer?"

"Spike!"

Spike walked closer to the edge, his eyes bugging when he saw her hanging there.  "Bloody Hell, woman!  What have you done now?"

"Spike!  Just get me up!"  Buffy's impatient voice made him roll his eyes.

"Pushy chit!"

He was about to lean down and pull her up but he was kicked in the back.  He rolled over in pain, narrowly missing another sharp kick.  Standing quickly he ducked under the next kick of the slime demon's partner.  He slammed his fist into the things jaw, his leg delivering a sharp sidekick to the demons stomach.  As it curved down in pain and Spike slammed the stake into its back.  He watched as it staggered about before finally toppling over the side of the cliff.

Spike sighed then turned back to the slayer, "Now, where were we?"

Buffy was about to reply when the root snapped and she started to fall, with a shocked shriek of his name.

With lightening-quick speed a strong, pale but warm hand wrapped around her wrist in a safety lock.  Spike heaved with his upper back and brought her over the cliff.  They slipped on the moss and toppled backwards on to the slightly wet grass.

Buffy looked down at Spike from her position on top of him.  They were laying, the slayer flat on top of the ex-vampire, their noses touching, her legs either side of his waist.  Her arms were over his head, while his were around her waist.

"Thanks."  Buffy murmured, unable to remove her eyes from the magnetic pull of his blue orbs.

"Your welcome."  Spike responded just as quietly.

"Buffy?!"  Willow's voice broke into their confusion and Buffy hastily moved off Spike, both their bodies protesting at the loss of contact.

"Willow!  Hi, What are you doing here?"  Buffy said, flushing slightly.

"Xander said you were going to meet him at 'Stones' after patrol but I was near so I thought I might as well cut through the woods and then I heard you scream so I rushed and are you okay?"  Willow babbled, her brain trying to come up with a million reasonable explanations for what she'd just seen.

"I'm fine, just a couple of slimy demony things and some vamps but we're fine."  Buffy responded in what she hoped was a normal tone.

She looked back at Spike who had also stood, and was now concentrating studiously on lighting up a cigarette.  "Are you coming with us?"

"I think I'm gonna head home, love.  Being good's tiring me out."

"Okay - will you tell my mom I'll be back in a couple of hours?"  She asked.

"Sure, pet."  The ex-vampire turned to go but Buffy's voice halted him.

"Hey Spike, catch."  She threw him the stake that he'd dropped to the ground when helping Buffy.

"Thanks."  He responded, catching the wood, he slipped it into his duster pocket and headed back to the Summer's house.

***

"Okay, Buffy, spill!"  Willow said as soon as she was sure they were out of earshot.

"What?"

"Don't give me 'what'!  I saw you two together and why will he be talking to your mom?"

"Okay, first things firsts.  There was no 'together'.  Not what you're thinking.  The slimy demon I fought pulled me over the edge of the cliff and Spike caught me before I fell.  When he pulled me over he slipped and I fell on him **that's** **all**."  She replied, giving Willow a look.  "And, mom said Spike could stay with us until he can find a place."

"How come?"

"I don't know - she actually likes him, its wiggy!"

Willow giggled but asked with concern, "So, you're okay?"

Buffy smiled, "Yup!  Now lets go boogy!"

TBC

Wantin' more for your money?  You know what to do….REVIEW!!!


	4. Three

Human?

By PassionFish

Thank-you all for your reviews…trust me when I say they are the reason for the speedy update! Lol!  Enjoy and Review!

Part Three 

"Urgh!"  Buffy closed the door quietly behind her, dropping her bags on the kitchen table and kicked off her shoes.  She, Willow and Xander had danced the night away and now at nearly three in the morning she was pooped.

She heard a quiet television switch off in the background and cursed mentally at herself, expecting to be majorly shouted out for the late hour on a school night.

She walked into the now dark room and reached out with her slayer senses to find the light switch...without bumping into everything.  Just as she was reaching out with her hand to switch the light on her left hand and right hip was caught from behind and she was hauled against a hard, lean body.  Buffy gasped, ready to slam the thing holding her into the wall behind her when it spoke.

"And what time do you call this young lady?"  The British accent whispered by her ear, his hot breath sending barely perceptible shivers down her spine.

With an unseen smirk into the dark Buffy lifted her right arm and turned it over so she could see the watch face.  "'bout ten to three."  She said slightly breathily as her body tingled from the feeling of him pressed against her.  She felt him chuckle through her back.

Suddenly, as if she'd suddenly realised who was behind her she twisted out of his grip and moved to flick on the light.  "What are you doing up?"

Spike shrugged, moving to the kitchen intent on making some hot cocoa, "Couldn't sleep."

He flicked on the kettle and moved to get a mug when he paused, "Want some?"

"Sure."  Buffy replied, sitting on a stool watching the ex-vampire's ass move about the kitchen.

Spike turned around, leaning against the counter top as he waited for the water to boil, cups having been prepared.  "How was the club?"

"Pretty cool - better than the Bronze actually." Buffy answered conversationally, pulling her eyes from his behind.

"Not many vamps surprisingly."  Buffy continued as the water boiled and Spike turned back around to fill the cups.  He placed the mug of chocolate down in front of the slayer just as she got up and moved to the cupboard.  He sat down opposite her and chuckled when she threw him the packet of marshmallows.

"Thanks pet.  About the vampires - they'll be around when the place has been opened a few weeks." He informed her, taking a long drink of his hot chocolate.

"How come?"  Buffy asked, cautiously sipping the hot liquid.

"If they have a master they'll wait until the place is a little more booming - then only picking out a few."

"I don't know how you can say it so casually."  Buffy snapped.

"Hey slayer, it's not like I decided the rule - I'm just telling what they'll do."

Buffy took a deep breath, "I...I know, I just..."

The clock on the wall chimed, indicating the time and Buffy groaned.  She got off her seat and looked back at Spike.  "Well, I have to sleep - school and all."

She looked down at the mug of half empty hot cocoa then back at her mortal enemy.  "Thanks for the cocoa."

Spike nodded, "Night slayer."

"Goodnight Spike."  Buffy said as she moved upstairs.

She collapsed on to her bed, kicking off her clothes as she lay.  Moving sluggishly under the covers she curled up on one side.

"Get a grip, Summers.  This is Spike for god's sake - give it a week and he'll be a vamp again and trying to kill you."

With that depressing thought she closed her eyes to sleep, unknowing that a certain vampire-no-more was outside her bedroom door, hearing her words.

TBC

Wantin' more for your money?  You know what to do….REVIEW!!!


	5. Four

Human?

By PassionFish

Thank-you all for your reviews…trust me when I say they are the reason for the speedy update! Lol!  Enjoy and Review!

Part Four 

"You know maybe you should get some more day time clothes."  Buffy said suddenly as the two mortal enemies walked to school.  Spike had decided to come to see if Giles had found anything else out and because he didn't want to spend the day alone and bugging Buffy was more fun then it should be.

"I like my clothes.  I look good in them."  Spike countered as they turned a corner.

"Yeah, as Mr. Creature of The Night - Must Kill Slayer."  Buffy responded, her imperative coming out in a zombie voice.

Spike rolled his eyes, "And what would you suggest I wear, oh queen of fashion?"

Buffy eyes lit up and Spike quickly wished he hadn't asked.  "You're old right Spike?"

"Yeah..."  He answered cautiously.

"You got money?"  Buffy asked as they turned into the school.

"Yeah..."  *Very worried now.*

"Good!  I can take you shopping before patrol!"  Buffy stated happily.

"Hey now, wait a minute...!"  Spike said, alarmed.

"Sorry, Spike I gotta go - I'll see you later."  She blew him a kiss then rushed over to Willow.  The two girls linked arms and walked into the building, immediately in conversation.

Spike shook his head then made his way round the back to the library.

***

"So you're going to take him shopping?"  Willow hissed across desks as the Math teacher continued to drone on about equations, five minutes to the bell.

"Yeah!"  Buffy whispered back, her eyes lighting up at the thought of having Spike (and his money) as a dress up doll.

"Are you sure its a good thing?"

"Go shopping with Spike's money?  Yep, I'm thinking it's a great thing."  At Willow's closed expression Buffy frowned.  "It's not a great thing?"

"Yeah...well, no...maybe."  

Buffy raised her eyebrows, her head shooting up as the bell rang interrupting their conversation.  She gathered her stuff and the two attempted to make their way to the library through the kafuffle.

_-_-_

"Well?"  Buffy asked as soon as they had cleared the mass of students attempting to clear the school all at once.

Willow pushed opened the library door.  "Its just do you really think you should get all chummy with..."  Her voice quietened as she noticed the ex-vampire in question watching them.  Or more specifically the slayer; his eyes didn't even appear to notice the witch just the blonde next to her.  Willow flushed, her eyes shooting across to the slayer to see if she'd even noticed.  The redhead got another shock when she found Buffy's own eyes to be fixated on the peroxide blond.  

Her face got redder and Willow grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her up to the stacks saying, "I need to show you a book."

As soon as the witch was sure they were out of ear shot and she had led the slayer to the back of the stacks, she turned.

"Buffy Anne Summers, you will tell me what's going on and right now!"

"Nothings going on, MOM!"  Smiling at Willow.

Willow sat and motioned for Buffy to do the same.  When she did the witch began to speak again.  "Look, Buffy tell me honestly - what's going on with you and Spike?"

"Will, nothing's.."

Willow cut her off in a hushed voice, "If 'nothing' is me finding you on top of him in the woods, him living at your house, you all exciting about going out with him and then you two gazing at each other like two star-crossed lovers finally able to be together, then yes 'nothings' going on."

"Hey, Will I explained about the woods, its not my fault mom asked him to stay, any girl would be excited about spending someone else's money and I was NOT gazing!"

At Willow's face Buffy sighed, "Look Wills, chill.  Nothing really is nothing and nothing is happening. Nothing!"

Willow giggled and her face relaxed, "I just don't want you to fall in love with someone you can't be with."

"Like Angel."

"Like Angel."  Willow confirmed.

"Don't sweat it, I'm not falling in love with him, I'm just excited about spending his money - he's old so he must have loads of it!"  Buffy gave Willow what she hoped was a positive expression and that she sounded more convincing then she felt.

Apparently she did because the hacker sighed in relief and stood up.  Buffy did the same and the two walked back to Giles and the rest of the group.  Willow walked over to Oz and the wolf entwined their fingers.  The Scooby Gang and its addition began to talk about the demons Buffy and Spike had slain the night before and soon it was time for the final lesson of the day.

TBC

Wantin' more for your money?  You know what to do….REVIEW!!!


	6. Five

Human?

By PassionFish

Thank-you all for your reviews…I love them all!!!  Enjoy and Review!

**Part Five**

"Okay, my fashion less ex-vampire, lets go shopping!"  Buffy said, leading Spike into the Mall.

The sinking feeling the peroxide had felt when shopping had been mentioned before had come back and now he could see real reason for it at the slayer's happy face.  But seeing her smile at him was new...and much as he hated to admit it, was kinda nice.

Buffy led him into a large-ish store that sold both male and female outfits from various designers.

_-_-_

"What about this?"  Buffy asked for the two-thousandth time, expecting and getting the same response.

"I don't like it!"  

"Right!  That is it!  I will choose and you will try on - understand?  If not I'll stake you!"  Buffy said sharply, rounding on the peroxide blonde.

"Aren't I a bit too human for you to stake me, pet?"

At her murderous glare Spike chuckled, "Choose away, love."

With a curt nod, Buffy moved around the store choosing various shirts, pants and jeans - throwing them all at the ex-vampire for him to carry.  Once she was satisfied she gave another sharp nod and led him to the changing rooms.

"Go try it all on - I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"  Spike asked with a frown.

"I saw a dress I want but they didn't have it in my size - I'm gonna go find it."  Buffy replied with a grin.

She watched as Spike went into the unisex changing rooms, grumbling at the amount of multi-coloured clothing in his arms, then went off to find the dress.

Dress in hand Buffy moved into the changing rooms, not seeing Spike on the open floor she got in a stall herself and called out as she began to change.

"Spike?  I'll be out in a minute okay?"

"Okay, love."

Two moments later she heard his voice again, "Do I have to try on the blue stuff?"

"Yes Spike!"  Buffy said exasperated.

"Why?"  He whined.

"It sets off the blue in your eyes."

"Bloody Hell!"

_-_-_

Buffy moved her right arm as far down as she could over her shoulder, then as far up as she could under her shoulder.  Then she did the same with the other arm.

She sighed.  Slayer agility be damned she still couldn't zip up any dress all the way up the back.

"I'm here, slayer."

"Okay...hold on...fuck it!  Spike can you help me with this?"  Buffy said as she gave up entirely.

She heard him chuckle, "Sure."

She sighed again and faced the mirror as she held her dress together behind her.  She smiled at her reflection.  The dress was a strapless midnight blue little number, with little silver threads at the bottom like stars in the night's sky.  It zipped up to mid-back and had a low-dip down the front of her cleavage.  It was perfect because she had matching shoes at home.

She looked up as Spike knocked on the door then pushed it open.  She smiled at his reflection, "Wow, you're reflecting!"

"I know."

"Neat trick."

"So, what do you want?" Spike asked, desperately attempting to stop his eyes from dipping down to her reflecting breasts.

"Oh, zip me up would you?"

"Oh..."  Spike dropped his eyes to her back and brushed aside her hands.  As they moved apart and the dress fell down a little he could just see the swell of her buttocks and he unconsciously licked his lips.  He moved his hands to her dress, one pinching the bottom of it, the other holding the zip. He felt her shiver as his hand grazed up her spine as he zipped up the dress.  Once it was done he smoothed the flap over, hiding the zip.

"All done."  He murmured.

"Thanks."  She responded, turning around.

Her eyes washed over his attire and she felt her throat constrict, "Wow, you look...nice."  She finished, unable to come up with a word that didn't sound like she wanted to shove him up against the wall and have her wicked way with him.  Like she felt!

"You too."  He watched as she nodded, "Um, Buffy?"

At the sound of her name from his lips she looked up, her own eyes reflecting the desire she could see in his, shocked at his use of her given name.  She licked her lips unconsciously at his hungry stare.

With a small groan, Spike lost his last bit of control and grabbed the back of her head, pushing her up against the wall as he smashed his lips to hers.  His tongue touched her lips and he heard her moan loudly, her mouth opening immediately.  Her own tongue came out to greet his and Spike slid his free hand up one side of her dress.  He grabbed the back of her left thigh and pulled her up.  She wrapped her legs around his waist, her own hands wrapping tightly around his shoulders; holding his head to hers.

Pressing her against the wall, Spike moved the arm that was underneath her to around her body as he moved away.  As he walked them both over to the other wall his hands unzipped the dress and it slipped down, bunching around her waist.  Wrapping his arms around her waist he was about to urge her legs down when they dropped, allowing the dress to fall to the floor.

Spike spun and pinned her back against the original wall, his hands roaming her body.  Buffy's own hands moved to his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly before pushing the material down his shoulders.  Spike quickly removed the shirt, his lips sliding across the slayer's cheek and down her neck.  His tongue teased the thumping vein in her neck before his lips closed down around it, sucking gently at the soft skin.  His hands resumed their exploration of her body, gently massaging her breasts, before tugging lightly on the hardened nipples.

Buffy's hands kneaded down his back before pulling round his waist and hastily removing the belt as she writhed beneath his ministrations.  Her fingers undid the snaps on his jeans, her strong legs shoving them down his legs.  Spike kicked them off, one hand moving between to rip away her underwear.  His fingers found her moistened flesh and his nostrils flared.  He captured her lips once again, titillating her desires as he pleasured her.  As she broke away to hiss his name as she came Spike entered her still fluttering channel.

Buffy moaned as she accepted his length and she heard him groan as she squeezed around him.  He began to move in a slow, steady pace as he kissed her, his hand massaging her breast and hip.  As their release neared they moved their hips into each other's faster.  Spike felt her second orgasm begin and he rocked against her, letting himself go over with a loud groan of her name.  Buffy arched into him as she felt him pulsating inside her.  Both panted for breath.

His head on the wall by her neck, his mouth slipped back to her jugular.  He gently kissed the hickey he'd given her and nuzzled by her throat in a long-time habit.  Buffy leaned her head against the wall as she slowly stroked the back of his head.  She sighed in contentment and pressed her lips to his shoulder briefly.

"THE STORE WILL BE CLOSING IN FIVE MINUTES, PLEASE BRING YOUR PURCHASES TO THE NEAREST PAY POINT."  The grainy voice broke into their pleasure filled haze and Spike sighed pressing his lips to Buffy's briefly before slowly moving out of her.  She slowly dropped her legs and Spike carefully lowered her to the ground. 

They dressed as quickly as they could.  Spike pulled Buffy back to him, kissing her tenderly.  When he pulled away she was panting heavily and he smiled down at her.  "I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."  He kissed her again then left to change into his original clothing.

Buffy watched as he went and sighed, leaning against the wall.  She smiled sappily then picked up the dress and hung it carefully back on the hanger.  She eyed it regretfully.  She really did like it but for nearly three hundred dollars she couldn't afford it!  She left the stall and bumped into Spike and he smiled at her, taking the dress as he leant down to kiss her again.

When he released her he gave her a light swat on the behind before taking her hand, leading her from the changing area.  As they passed the woman on the way out Spike handed her all the clothes Buffy had selected for him except a black silk shirt and the blue jeans, shirt and a grey tee shirt.  Buffy frowned when he didn't return the dress.  

"Spike, I'm not getting the dress."

"Why?"  Spike frowned putting all the stuff on the paying counter, smiling politely at the woman behind the counter as she ran the items through.  "You looked gorgeous in it!"

"I can't afford it."  Buffy explained, reaching out to remove the dress before the woman put it through.  

Spike caught her hand and brought it up to his lips.  "I'll get it."  He said, gazing lovingly at her.

Buffy's eyes softened and she smiled but shook her head, "It's three hundred dollars, Spike!  I'm not letting you get it for me." And reached out with the other hand.

Spike shook his head, pulling her up to kiss her.  As their mouths fused he retracted the dress from her hand and placed it back on the counter.  He heard the bleep as it went through and released her as the woman spoke.

"That'll be four hundred and thirty dollars, sir."

Spike reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet, absently handing her the cash.  The woman's eyes bugged slightly but took the money.  She bagged the items and slipped the receipt into the bag.  Giving the ex-vampire the twenty dollars change she then handed him the bag.  Spike took it and nodded his thanks as he retook Buffy's hand and led her from the shop.

_-_-_

"I can't believe I let you get me that dress."  Buffy grumbled.

"If it helps, you didn't!"  Spike teased and she growled at him.  "Temper, slayer!"  He chided.

Buffy scowled at him, but asked.  "How can you be so blasé about so much money?"

"Pet, when you're my age and you have a shit load of cash, it doesn't matter."  

Buffy rolled her eyes and Spike chuckled, "Come on, love.  You have to patrol."

"WE have to patrol."  Buffy corrected.

"You."

"We."

"You."

"We."

"You."

"We."

"You."

"We."

"You."

"We...or you're sleeping alone tonight."

"So, which cemetery first?"

TBC

Wantin' more for your money?  You know what to do….REVIEW!!!


	7. Interlude: Interrupted

Human?

By PassionFish

Thank-you all for your reviews…I love them all!!!  Enjoy and Review!

**Part Five; An Interlude: Interrupted**

"This really isn't funny." Buffy murmured as she hung on as tightly as she could to the tree branch above her while her half-naked lover finished off the last of three vamps who had so rudely interrupted them just moments before.

"Are you coming down from there, love?" Spike peered up at the half-naked Buffy. 

She sighed then let go. Spike caught her, typical damsel in distress style. Buffy placed one hand over her heart dramatically, "My hero!" She breathed. Spike chuckled, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Buffy moaned, pressing her body as much into his as she could.

The ex-vampire was about to pin her against the tree that had acted as her hide-away when they heard stupidly loud voices, not too far away.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike growled when the slayer began pushing at him to put her down. He did, grudgingly. He watched as she scampered to her clothing and he pulled on his black t-shirt, retracting his duster from the ground.

Buffy grabbed her top from the grass, pulling it over her head just as Willow and Xander rounded the corner.

"Buffy, Spike, hi!" Willow greeted, walking forward to the slayer who was standing directly in front of Spike.

"What are you guys doing here?" Buffy asked through a smile.

"Just passing through." Xander said , indicating to the other end of the cemetery. "We were heading for the Bronze, wanna come with?"

Spike pushed his erection into the slayer's backside and Buffy swallowed heavily, "Nah, Giles'd kill me if I didn't finish patrol...again. And anyway, I'm in a fighting mood, so..." She tried in as light a voice as she could.

"Ah, come on Buff." Xander said, walking forward and pulling the slayer away from Spike. The ex-vampire had to physically restrain his instinctive reaction of pulling her back against him. 

Buffy looked helplessly up at her friend's faces, "Guys, I really should..."

"What's one night?" Willow asked, taking her other arm; guiding her further away from the tree. "Besides, Spike can finish the patrol - he has to anyway." Willow grinned and the slayer found herself hard pressed not to return the smile.

Buffy must have looked ready to give in because Spike shot her a angry look over the witch and whelp's shoulders. 

Buffy sighed. How was she going to get out of this one?

Fortunately, she was saved by the arrival of several vampires. Shaking off her friend's arms she rushed back to Spike who was holding his own against the four. Retracting her stake, she immediately grabbed one, pulling him from the circle. As he was bent backwards she slammed the wood into his unprotected chest. Apparently, she'd been noticed and one of the remaining three moved away from Spike, advancing on the slayer.

With an agitated sigh, Buffy fell into a fighting stance. This one was older. Not as old as Spike but not a fledgling. Backhand, side kick, duck, sweep of feet, crouch and plunge. Apparently not a 'good' older one. 

Buffy stood to find Spike waving away the dust of the final vamp. She nodded to his silent question that she was okay. Her eyes moved to her friends who were waiting for them.

"Shit." Buffy whispered.

"Shit." Spike agreed and followed her and her friends to the Bronze.

TBC

Wantin' more for your money?  You know what to do….REVIEW!!!


	8. Six

Human?

By PassionFish

Thank-you all for your reviews…I love them all!!!  Enjoy and Review!

**Part Six**

"Hmmm..." Buffy sighed, snuggling further into Spike's warm embrace moments before sleep claimed her.

Spike wrapped his arms tighter around her, pulling her further into his chest, kissing the top of her head. He looked around her bedroom. They figured since her room was furthest away from Joyce's and had a lock it would be the better choice of the two.

He was certainly glad Joyce was a heavy sleeper, especially since the slayer rather vocally expressed her pleasure. Not that he minded. He always liked to be reminded how good he was!

Buffy stirred in her sleep and nuzzled her face into his neck and Spike turned his head, kissing her cheek. The clock on the bedside flashed the time and Spike averted his gaze to it. Luminous red numbers stood out in the night, 2:47 am Spike yawned and his eyes began to droop as he recalled how late it was. Pulling Buffy further still into his chest, Spike closed his eyes allowing sleep to wash over him.

_-_-_

"Morning." Spike murmured as Buffy woke next to him. He was gazing down at her, gently stroking the golden skin of her face, as the sun's warming rays bathed them both. His fingers trailed across her cheek, his thumb pad rubbing her soft lips.

Buffy smiled shyly up at him, "Hi." She whispered just as his lips replaced his fingers. As his tongue caressed hers his fingers wandered lower, playing across her chest. He tugged at her hardened nipples before moving closer to her heat.

"Buffy! Willow's here! Are you awake?" Her mother's voice broke into their lust-filled haze and the slayer hastily broke off the kiss as the vampire retracted his hands.

"Sure mom, I'll be down in a minute." They heard her mother descend the stairs and Buffy quickly got off the bed, dashing to cupboard to retrieve some clothing. She selected a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt of her fathers and turned around to find Spike watching her from the bed. She crossed over to him and leaned down to kiss him. Moving away she swept up her hair in a high ponytail and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a minute...go to your room, just in case though!" She gave him a devilish smile and left to his quiet chuckles.

***

"You mean you've never done this?" Buffy asked incredulously as Spike pushed her higher on the swings. "You've been around like what? Two hundred years?"

"Most of which I was a vampire, pet. And why would a master vampire play on the swings?"

"Why would a big bad slayer? 'Cause its fun!" Buffy replied. On the up push she swung her self up so that she was standing on top of the metal bar. Spike laughed as he looked up a her, moving away from the still swing empty seat.

"See..." Buffy said as she walked along the bar like a tightrope walker. "...fun." She retracted a stake and flung it at the vampire a few meters behind Spike. It turned to dust with an agonised scream. Spike looked shocked, but caught the slayer as she jumped at him.

"Lets go home." Spike murmured and he was witness to Buffy's eyes lighting up moments before he captured her lips with his.

***

He smiled slightly into the kiss, moving his hand from her hair to her naked body, running down to play with her breasts before finding her warmth. She mewled into his kiss as he brought to orgasm and she broke away from his lips to breath his name as she tumbled over. 

He kissed and licked his way down her neck, swirling his tongue in the hollow of her throat, smiling at the low moan of pleasure that fell from her lips at his actions. Moving lower, he caught first one nipple then the other in between his teeth, sucking on each one, before moving his mouth away, nibbling on the ends. 

He was about to move lower when she flipped them so that she was on top. He groaned as her wet, hot body rubbed erotically against his rock hard shaft. She blazed her way down his body, using her tongue and teeth to tease him. 

Spike hissed as she slid her hot mouth over his cock, sucking slightly before moving out, grazing him with her teeth. She repeated her actions, each time tightening the pressure of her lips, until he exploded in her mouth. 

Flashing colours shot passed Spike's tightly closed lids as he thrust up, trying not to hurt her. Swallowing quickly, she moved out of him completely, moving up his body to capture his lips again, forcing him to taste himself. 

He lowered his hand, positioning himself at her opening before thrusting up into her, both gasping in pleasure as Buffy's muscles tightened around him. Continuing to kiss him, Buffy moved up and down, loving the position and the feeling she got out of it - feeling him fill her completely each time she lowered her self on him. 

It didn't take long for them to both give in and go over the edge, each with their lover's name upon thier lips. Collapsing fatigued on Spike's chest, Buffy closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his cool fingertips trailing patterns on her back. Both too tired to move they fell asleep in that position still intimately entwined, listening, with slight smiles, to the vampire's purr.

***

Buffy awoke the following morning to find herself in the same position as she fell asleep in. She sleepily blinked then pushed herself up into a sitting position and gazed down at what had acted as her mattress for the night through heavy lidded eyes.

Smiling slightly she carefully removed herself from the ex-vampire's embrace and silently dressed. She was just leaving her bedroom when a sleepy voice reached her ears.

"Where are you going, pet?"

Buffy turned to find Spike still lying down, his eyes closed, one arm flung behind his head.

"School." She whispered, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. "Why don't you stay here, huh? You don't have to come - have a lie in, honey, okay?" She leant down to press a kiss to his cheek but he turned his head and it landed on his lips.

"Do you want me to come round later?" Spike asked, his voice still groggy even as his hand trailed patterns over hers.

"Nah, I'll come straight back here after training - you can catch up on Passions"

Spike smiled at that, "Okay love, see you later?"

"Yep." Buffy got off the bed and crossed the room before he stopped her again.

"Don't I get a kiss good-bye, slayer?" The sentence sparked off memories of the first day she'd found he'd been turned human and it made her smile.

"Fine!" She rolled her eyes with mock exaggeration. She giggled as he pulled her down on the bed, his lips capturing hers as his arms did the same.

"Mmm-stop! I have to go!" With a determined push off the bed, Buffy grabbed her school bag and after blowing a kiss to Spike, left her room.

With a sigh Spike collapsed back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

---

"Buffy! Thank God you're here! I've been trying to reach you but Sp- but you were out!" Willow cried, quickly correcting herself as Buffy entered the library.

"Why? What's happened?" Buffy was immediately on slayer-mode.

"I have." Came a deep, sorrow-filled voice from the dark part of the room.

Buffy's eyes grew large as they followed the voice to its source.

"A-Angel?"

TBC

Wantin' more for your money?  You know what to do….REVIEW!!!


	9. Seven

Human?

By PassionFish

Thank-you all for your reviews…I love them all!!!  Enjoy and Review!

Part Seven 

_Sixteen days earlier..._

"Bloody hell, pet, I was only gone a day." Spike exclaimed as he threw the last part of her lover out of the ten-storey high window.

"You're always leavin' me, Spike. A girl has needs you know..." Drusilla frowned at him, wagging her finger up and down as though chastising a small child.

"I went for that bloody doll that you wanted. I wouldn't have gone if you hadn't have left it!" Spike argued, his yellow eyes.

"It wasn't he doll, you want to leave me! She's all around you. Floating, laughing at me!"

"I don't know who you're going on about, Dru!"

"The slayer!" She hissed. 

"The SLAYER?!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.

"She's all you think about. I can hear your thoughts in my head, crying, aching...my boy wants to go to that nasty girl, he doesn't want his mummy anymore." 

"Dru, of course I want you. I haven't even MENTIONED the bloody slayer since we left Sunnyhell." Spike grabbed her hands in his, imploring her with his eyes to believe him.

"I can see it in your soul. You want to be like her, you don't want to be like mummy anymore." Tears slipped down her porcelain features.

"Dru, baby, please don't cry....I don't even have a soul, love...." He brought her close to him and leaned down, brushing his lips against hers.

Drusilla moved her lips avidly against his, her fangs elongating as she nipped at his mouth. "My boy! Mine!" She murmured, growling a little as she bit into his neck.

---

The dark-haired vampiress watched as her childe fell asleep and sighed. "Bad Spike. You don't want mummy anymore....grrruff! Bad boy!"

She gasped as the images came to her uncalled; Her childe in the sun with the slayer. She let out an unhappy wail as she saw them together, making love. The sound caused Spike to tighten his arms around her but he didn't wake. Then she saw her Angel come back from Hell, she regarded how the slayer acted around him, completely unaware of Spike's presence. With a smile, she her boy come home to her, beaten, broken, but entirely hers.

Eternally.

"The spell!!!" She giggled, and rose from the bed.

Naked she danced about the room, until she came to a stop in front of the large chest she kept Miss. Edith on. She lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Miss. Edith. You've been a very good girl...mummy loves you. Coo...coo, don't worry daddy will come around and our boy will come home forever. And then we'll have them both and the slayer will have no-one!" She giggled quietly as she opened the trunk, extracting the talisman she required.

Slowly she walked to where Spike still lay asleep, on his back, his chest still, his body silent. She placed the talisman over his heart and whispered to Miss. Edith,

"Come on my pet, we'll say it together then the order will start....

Let my childe of the night

Return to his former right

As his body is turned

And welcomed by the harsh sunlight.

Until the Angel returns

And his heart it is burned

Form his body.

Nuce Vitae."

Light swirled around the vampire's body and Drusilla giggled hysterically, her eyes lighting up as her childe's body was raised above the bed, before it fell back down. The light dissipated and before her eyes her childe took his first breath in nearly two hundred years.

"We'll be together soon my love...a family again....I promise."

-------------

_Sixteen days later...._

"Oh...Buffy!" Angel rushed forward, unaware of the tension in the room at his movement he fell down in front of her, clasping her around her waist as he hugged her tightly.

Buffy's eyes were wide, rapidly filling with tears as she searched the room for someone who could make some sense of this. Her eyes settled on Willow and Giles who were standing a little in front of her.

"Maybe we should give you two a min-"

"No!" Buffy interrupted Giles, her eyes flashing a 'help' sign to Willow who quickly caught on.

"Giles, do you have any of that blood, maybe Angel's hungry?"

"Uh, yes, I do..." Giles wander off to get it, a little unsure of what had transcribed between the two.

"God, Buffy, I missed you so much...it was....I..." His voice cracked and a tear rolled down Buffy's cheek.

"W-why don't we s-sit down?" Buffy lead them over to the table in the middle of the room.

"Okay, someone tell me I'm hallucinating!?"

"Xander! Come out!" Willow quickly hurried him away, leaving the two alone.

"So, how-?" Buffy began, faltering.

"I don't know...it just happened, I guess somebody up there still likes me." He smiled at his lame joke.

Buffy's lips didn't move. "How long?"

"About a two weeks, I-"

"Two weeks! Why didn't you come sooner?" She was doing the math in her head. Spike had only been here 13 days. Huh, thirteen, unlucky for some...or in this case, me.

"I've been recuperating." Buffy saw the scars, cuts and bruises that marred his previously perfect features. 

"Oh, God Angel, I'm so sorry!" Buffy suddenly burst into tears, without pause, the dark-haired vampire immediately took her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." The litany continued.

Angel closed his eyes, rocking his lover in his arms as she continued to cry, grateful that someone had given them this chance to be together.

"I missed you so much.....I'm so sorry...I love you." Buffy whimpered into the front of his shirt as she continued to cry.

---

Spike whistled to himself as he walked down the corridor at the high school, batting at the hanging posters overhead. He'd just heard the bell go but since he knew Buffy didn't have a lesson the first two periods he figured he'd surprise her. 

He looked up as he heard familiar voices up a head, Willow and Xander arguing.

"What the hell is he doing back, never mind here?"

"Xander, look, we don't know how it happened but we have to be here for Buffy."

"God, do none of you remember what he did to us, to her...to your fish?! He killed Miss. Calendar for god's sake and now we're just gonna welcome him back with open arms?"

"No, but we have to be here for Buffy."

"We should stake him, that's what we should do."

"Stake who? I take you don't mean me since I now have a heartbeat."

The two teens' heads whipped round at the British voice and gapped at him.

"uh...Spike, um...we were talking about...um, fish! Yeah, fish!"

"Okaaaay, Red, you been at the sauce again?" Spike asked, with a smile, totally oblivious.

"Here, Spike'll side with me. We should stake him right?" Xander started.

"Xander.." Willow warned.

"Stake who?" Spike asked again.

"Xander no!"

"Angel."

The world seemed to tilt on its axis then right itself just as suddenly. The name pounded around in his skull.

"Angelus?" He growled, "He's in hell, floating on a big cross, right?"

"Well..." Willow began.

"Nope, his sitting there macking on Buffy again." Xander completed, watching the fury rise in the ex-vampires eyes. "Oops?"

"Spike, wait!"

Spike didn't hear the witch as he pushed past them, slamming open the doors to the library, just in time to hear Buffy's whispered words.

"....I love you."

Buffy looked up, jumping off Angel's lap as the doors slammed open. "Spike!" She breathed.

"Spike!" Angel growled, shooting to his feet as well.

The man in question, however, was oblivious to every one. All he could concentrate on was the pain in his heart. And in his head. The room spun around, his chest constricted. He couldn't breath, the room was now just a blur. Buffy was calling him but he couldn't answer, he had to get out of there but he couldn't move.

Buffy screamed as Spike collapsed to the ground and she rushed to him, sliding on the wooden floor as she fell to her knees next to him.

Light engulfed the ex-vampire, magically throwing the slayer away from Spike as she tried to reach out to touch him. She was thrown into Angel and the two toppled to the floor.

Spike was lifted into the air, an inhuman scream pierced through the otherwise silent room. Outside the sunset, despite it being midday. Magicks wove around his prone body and with a final gasp he came to rest in the centre of the library floor.

Buffy struggled in Angel's grasp as Spike stood up, his vampiric face evident.

The whole room jumped as Willow and Xander were thrown through the air, over the blonde vampire's head and in the doorway stood Drusilla.

"Hello love." She smiled at Spike, who looked completely dazed. "Come on, pet, we're going home." She took his hand, patting it like a child.

"Spike!" Buffy whimpered, tears falling freely down her face as she watched him be guided out of the library by a crazy vampiress who talked to him quietly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Angel growled, finally releasing the squirming Buffy as he heard the familiar tones of the Desoto pull away.

Buffy whimpered again, throwing herself out of the library.

TBC

Wantin' more for your money?  You know what to do….REVIEW!!!


	10. Eight

Human?

By PassionFish

Thank-you all for your reviews…I love them all!!!  Enjoy and Review!

**Part Eight**

Willow slowly opened the door to the Summer's spare room, her heart breaking as she saw her best friend, curled up in the foetal position on the bed Spike had used for the past two weeks. A red shirt and a glint of silver were trapped beneath her fingers.

"Buffy?" Willow whispered.

"Oh, god, Wills, what am I going to do?" Buffy wailed, looking up into her friend's eyes, not moving from her position on the bed.

"Oh, Buffy, sweetie, I'm sure Spike'll be long gone by now so you won't have to-" Buffy's cries only grew louder at this and Willow winced. Then gaped, "D-did something happen Buffy? Between you and...and S-Spike, I mean?"

Buffy sat up, her eyes full of sorrow. "What am I going to do Wills? Angel's back thinking everything is like it was but all this stuff's happened in the last two weeks and...and it's changed **everything**!" She wailed, collapsing back on the bed.

The ring fell from her hands and rolled off the bed to the ground.

Both girls followed the movement with their eyes. Buffy sniffled but was quiet. She sat up again.

"I guess I have to tell Angel." Buffy whispered.

"I guess so."

---

"Dru, why do I feel like this?" Spike asked groggily, he could barely move, his whole body ached.

"My poor boy was human for too long, the demon's punishing you...bad Spike, grrruff!" Drusilla sat on the edge of the bed at the mansion. "Here, drink this, love...you have to keep up your strength."

"How long for, pet?" 

"Just two days...a day for a week and a week for a day!" Dru got off the bed as she sang the words, twirling around the room.

Spike just watched her with empty eyes.

---

"Please, just sit down, we can talk about this..." Angel tried to usher her further into the apartment but she stayed resolutely by the front door.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Angel."

"Buffy, please...can't we talk-"

"We are, we HAVE talked about this....Angel, I need space...I can't do this a second time. Please, you have to respect that. I went through hell without you and I can't handle it again." Buffy left his apartment, closing the door quietly behind her.

"So did I." Angel whispered, resting his head against the wood.

---

"She's dumping him?" Xander jumped up and down in his seat and Willow scowled at him.

"Yes, Xander, but don't act all happy around Buffy, she's really upset..."

"Oh, yeah, I know..." Xander looked down, then giggled, "But she's DUMPING him! And peroxide boy's left with his crazy zombie girl! Sunnydale is happy once more!" He did another little dance, just as the doors to the library opened and Buffy walked in.

Giles frowned at the boy, who quickly sat down.

The bell rang.

"Come on, Wills, we're gonna be late for class." Buffy's quiet, saddened voice wiped the smile of Xander's face.

As Willow rushed to collect her things, Giles spoke softly to his slayer, "Uh, Buffy will you stay after school for training?"

"Yeah, my last periods' free so I'll come then - can we try and finish before school ends? I don't feel too good, think I wanna go lie down."

"Of course, Buffy." Giles hurried to agree, wishing he could think of something to ease her pain.

"See you later Xander.

"Uh, Buff?"

Buffy looked up and Xander's heart squeezed at the pain in her eyes, "Uh, nothing - I'll see you in math."

"Bye."

---

Spike stared blankly at the ceiling as Drusilla continued to count the non-existent stars on the ceiling of the mansion room.

"They're swirling and whirling and oooh!" She cried out in pain. "My Angel hurts....the nasty slayer has hurt daddy again....he pains...it whispers to me, Spike...they're telling me all sorts of horrible things."

"What sort of things, pet?" Spike asked automatically.

"They say they lied to me. They tell me my Spike is going to leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Dru." Spike murmured into her hair, patting her hand gently.

"Miss Edith says the icky slayer is going to steal my beautiful childe." Drusilla wailed, throwing the doll to the ground as she cried. "Naughty Miss Edith. You shall have no cake for tea."

---

Buffy lay in bed, watching the moonlight slowly enter the room. It was nearly midnight and the moon was high in the sky.

She hurt.

It was as simple and as complicated as that.

She hurt.

Her head hurt from thinking of all the ways the relationship would never have worked.

Her eyes hurt from the pain-filled tears that had flowed freely all night long.

Her hands hurt from having beat up solidly on one vampire for a full hour earlier that night.

Her stomach hurt from having thrown up for the first twenty minutes of her arrival home.

Her throat hurt from the argument she had had with Angel, when she'd met him on patrol.

Her heart hurt from the loss of her lover.

She closed her eyes, and allowed the cool breeze that entered the window to flow over her tired body.

"Spike..." She whispered longingly as she slipped asleep.

---

"Hello, love." Spike tried to smile affectionately at her as she walked into the room...with a suitcase...and a doll.

"Spike...I've decided to leave."

"What?" Spike frowned, his brain not really in gear.

"Miss. Edith and I had a very long conversation..." Spike rolled his eyes, getting slowly to his feet and following her out of the mansion as she continued to speak. "And we decided that we don't want to live near the slayer. We were going to stay and wait for daddy but you've made everything change..." She looked at him with tearing eyes. "Its all sooo wrong...sooo very wrooong." She crooned, tears slipping down her face.

"Dru, don't..." Spike said helplessly, brushing the tears from her cheeks. He never could bare to see her cry.

Drusilla stopped from her mad haze and met his emotive eyes with child-like orbs. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek. "Miss. Edith said to warn you...about the minions. They won't like the slayer...you'll have to rid of them." She sighed and pressed her lips briefly to his. "Don't worry about daddy though - he's not coming back now. But this one loves the icky slayer, he's not all good...be careful my love."

Spike frowned, trying to comprehend all the information as he watched her walk away with the doll in hand. He followed the minion who was carrying her suitcase to the front door. Spike swallowed a laugh when he saw a taxi waiting for her. The vampiress got in. She gave him a little wave as the cab pulled away.

Retracting another cigarette Spike lit it and brought it to his mouth. With a sigh he expelled the smoke from his dead lungs then walked out into the night.

He had a slayer to find.

---

"She dumped him!" Xander did another impromptu dance in his seat, his eyes lit up.

"Oh for the love of - look there's Cordy, shut up unless you wanna die a horrible death." Willow grumbled, glad of the distraction. Sometimes...no, actually ALOT of the time Xander was just too much to handle.

"You wanna dance?" Oz asked as a slow, ballad beat rolled around the Bronze dance floor.

Willow smiled at her boyfriend's distraction techniques and happily nodded, allowing herself to forget her best friends worries in her werewolf's arms.

---

Spike carefully climbed through the open window, sitting on the edge as he surveyed the picture in front of him.

Buffy sighed, his name slipping from her lips as she awoke - sensing his presence in the room. His name on her lips tempting him to walk closer to her. As Buffy sat up Spike moved to the bed. She swung her legs over the side, as Spike sank to his knees in front of her.

The silence stretched between them, neither moved, neither said a word.

Slowly, Spike brought his cool hand up to her face, brushing the back of it across her heated cheek. He watched as she closed her eyes and sighed his name.

"Buffy?" She opened her eyes and he shook visibly from the emotions his saw swirling in her hazel orbs.

Spike tilted his head slightly as Buffy's lips came down to meet his. They pressed together, almost desperately as though they were worried the other would drift away as a dream.

He moved his hand from under her top to tangle in her hair as he gently rolled her on to her back. With the better angle, Spike deepened the kiss, moving his hand up her back to undo her bra. Buffy broke away from his lips to quickly removed her top and bra. 

She smiled as she heard his sharp intake of breath, her smile turning into a moan as he lowered his mouth to

her breasts, worrying first one then the other. He gently kissed back up to her neck, sucking at the skin over her pulse point, before moving up to claim her lips once more. 

The kiss was as tender as the first but with a stronger passion. He lowered his hand from her hair to her breast, the other worming its way further down to her cotton pants. Buffy ran her hands up and down his now bare back, before moving lower, slightly under the waistband of his jeans to scratch at the swell of his buttocks.

Their tongue and lips still entwined they slowly removed the remained of their clothing. Spike positioned himself at her opening, waiting for admittance. Buffy raised her hips, impaling herself. She ripped her lips from his to utter a small cry as she adjusted to his size. 

Though he was bigger than Angel, she didn't feel any pain; she felt at home. She felt loved.

Spike reclaimed her lips as he began to thrust up in to her, one of his hands tugging gently on her nipple. She was so hot, he felt like he was feeling the sun once more. 

As they both neared orgasm, Buffy began squeezing him tighter and Spike moved his hand down to her swollen clit, pinching it. Within seconds Buffy climaxed, screaming his name as she came. 

Instinctively she bared her neck and Spike sank his fangs into her neck. As her powerful, sweet blood flowed into his mouth he released himself, growling continuously as he did. Extracting his fangs from her neck he licked and kissed the wound gently to help it heal, purring louder than before.

Tears of complete contentment flowed freely down Buffy's cheeks and as Spike raised his head to hers, his face still in its vampiric countenance, her smile only widened. He tenderly brushed his lips against hers, before moving out of her, pulling her to his chest. 

She curled up once again at his side and the two replete lovers drifted off to the vampire's quiet purrs.

---

TBC

Wantin' more for your money?  You know what to do….REVIEW!!!


	11. Epilogue

Human?

By PassionFish

Thank-you all for your reviews…I love them all!!!  This fiction has now come to an end – I've had so much fun writing it, and reading everyone's comments.  I don't have any current plans for a sequel, but am thinking about it for the future!  Anyway…Enjoy and Review!

**Epilogue**

Joyce sighed and dumped her bags in the hall, promising herself that she would deal with it all tomorrow. It was four in the morning and she'd just gotten off the last flight from New York. She had intended to return on the ten O'clock flight. Her latest purchase turned out to sadly belong to a rather eccentric elderly gentleman who had insisted on meeting and taking out to dinner his buyer. Unfortunately, said eccentric elderly gentleman was more eccentric then most and only ate after the twilight hour.

She was glad to be home. She'd received a phone call from a rather harried Giles who had explained the goings on of the last twenty-four hours. The whole flight home all she had been able to think about was how her baby was dealing with this turn of events. 

Her lover who she'd sent to hell had returned to her, only to have to dump him. Then to have Spike, a recent confident and as Joyce had suspected, who had become a lot more than just a friend, to unexpectedly turn back into a vampire. She knew how strong her daughter was, but she also knew that inside she was still a little girl, who could have done with someone there to have been strong for her instead.

Feeling extremely overburdened she silently trudged up the stairs. She looked over to the slightly ajar door of her daughter's room and smiled. All these late nights were worth it if it meant she kept her little baby comfortable. She walked to the door, pushing it open, swallowing a shocked gasp at what she saw.

Her daughter was apparently naked but under a thin sheet. Next to her, a fully dressed peroxide blonde vampire lay. Joyce watched as the vampire, who had yet to notice her, continuously ran his free hand through her daughter's unbound golden hair. His eyes were solely focused on her face, and his features formed a gentle, loving countenance.

After a few minutes of simply watching them Joyce found her voice, "I take it she's feeling better."

Spike jumped, his hand stilling as his eyes jumped to Joyce. A sheepish look crossed his face as he replied, "I think so." He responded, a small-satisfied smile on his face. When Joyce didn't respond he spoke again, "I was gonna go in a minute." 

Joyce considered this for a moment, along with the look on the vampire's face a few minutes ago. "Would you like some hot cocoa. I just got off a killer flight but I'm not tired." She offered. *Suddenly, not tired at all.*

Spike smiled gratefully, "That sounds lovely Joyce, but I ought to get going. Sun'll be up in a minute; I'm cutting it close as it is."

"Tomorrow night perhaps?" Joyce suggested.

"Tomorrow night it is." 

Joyce nodded then smiled slyly, "I'll let you let yourself out."

Spike chuckled quietly as she shut the door and turned his eyes back to the slayer. His slayer. He looked up at the clock; sunrise in twenty minutes. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead and whispered something to her before climbing out of the window into the last minutes of the night.

Buffy gently opened her eyes with a deep breath. A slow smile spread across her face as she answered him, turning over to fall back asleep.

"I love you, too."

The End

Wantin' more for your money?  You know what to do….REVIEW!!!


End file.
